ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolph Prester
Rolph Prester is the current Lord of Feastfires Appearance Rolph Prester has short unruly grey hair and often a short stubble that still has streaks of brown and auburn in it. His eyes are a dark blue and he is slender and of normal height. History Rolph Prester is born in 314 AC to the Lord of Feastfires, Humfrey Prester, and his wife Ellyn Prester. With the War of Repayment fresh in memory and the fact that Rolph was an only child, meant that different responsibilities was quickly thrust upon him. From an early age, he was trained to become a proper Westerland lordling, learning how administrate, control and manage of the holdfast of Feastfires. These lessons would however take tedious amount of time and Rolph therefor would often hide to avoid the schoolings, especially about history and the long lists of house name, gaining him the skill of beingcovert. He was also trained in jousting and the use of a sword, and gained enough fame during local tourneys to be knighted together with Gerold Lannister at age 21. This reknown also lead to his marriage with Amarei Rowan soon after. The marriage proved fruitful and came to define Rolph’s time at home, spending time to create a close bond with Amarei and their children that each followed soon after other, Hugh, Burton and Margot. At age 27 Rolph Prester would have to leave home as many other Westermen to join the War of the Exile. There he was introduce to the more political scene of southern command. Though his ability as an administrator proved useful in controlling the Prester forces and their organizing their camps, the experience also was mixed with a good amount of frustration of not being able to do exactly what he thought was right because of the many lords and ladies having to agree on strategy and them also spending a lot of time trying to get more power for themselves. Fighting with sword and steel was not always enough. So he took up an interest in the inner workings of the courts, relying on information instead. The year of the various battles gave him ample opportunity to learn how to get this information through espionage. The covert ability that he had gained in his youth hiding from the household maester also meant that he could do this somewhat unnoticed. The war also brought him grief, as he had lost his father by the time it came to an end. He would return to westerlands as the lord of the Feastfires. The next years would be mostly calm and as he took over his lordly responsibilities, he was granted another son, Ilyn. He continued to keep track of the doings of other lords both at the highest level and locally and therefor improved his skill at gaining knowledge through espionage. It would be 10 years before Rolph would be called back into battle. The small naval force of Feastfires was called to support Lannisport and Faircastle in the Crisis of Nettle’s Bounty and lord Prester would take part in the ambush on the Ironborn. Though thecovert ambush, the sea battle saw Rolph face off against the might of the Ironborn reavers, who would be much too proficient in the martial arts for the aging Westerland lord. Lord Arryk Harlaw would take his left arm before falling leaving Rolph maimed but with a great deal of respect for the lord who had bested him. The small Ironborn fleet would be sabotaged and sunk and Lord Rolph Prester would volunteer to deliver the head of lord Arryk and the ancestral sword of his house, Nightfall, to Harlaw. Though it was hard to look the Harlaws in the eye, it was a matter of honor. The man had fought well and hard, and only because of their numbers and the surprise of the attack was the Westermen victorious. Rolph would have to leave the Iron Isles in haste though. On the main land conflict was brewing once again. Arrek of the Burning Brand had settled a mountain camp in the mountains of the Westerlands and the Prester forces took part in the Assault of the Mountain. In the course of the battle, however Burton Prester, the second son of Rolph would be wounded and slain, sending Rolph into a maddening rage that greatly contributed to the destruction that followed. The palisade and mortarless walls of Arrek’s stronghold were sabotaged and torn down on the bodies of the slain. The end of the war saw Westeros greatly united in victory and it pawed way for stronger bonds in the south. Rolph’s son and heir, Hugh was married to a scion of house Roxton of the Reach and the marriage would establish the continuation of house Prester further with the birth of Rolph’s grandchildren, Humfrey and Briony. Lord Prester’s daughter, Margot would also be married to a lesser house in the Westerland, Peckledon, which had been close to the Prester family in the previous conflicts. This marriage would also produce grandchildren for Rolph. His third son, Ilyn, would joins the Citadel. But as time passed by, the grief of losing Burton mixed with phantom pains in his lost arm would give him some sleepless nights. It built inside him, but it was not something that he himself would notice much. Though he would often find himself staring into the light of a fireplace or tempting the flame of candles in his study, Amarei would be there to pull him back to reality. Their relationship would become even closer as she would hold him steady and they would both enjoy the new life that their grandchildren would bring to Feastfires. Then in 366 AC Amarei would fall ill for a short period time and then she would be gone. It devastated Rolph. Nobody would be there to be his anchor. Hugh Prester tried to help him like Amarei had but he would mainly take over parts of the daily governing of the Prester lands and distance would grow between them. With no one to snap him out of it, Rolph Prester would spend hours looking into the flames and being fascinated with the heat and light. It made him forget… feel safe… In secret he would explore how fire acted, what different fuels would do… He felt the need to burn things. He started small and worked his way up to bigger things, things that were alive and so on. The chaos some might feel, was order to Rolph. He would add the Firesto the Feast. Important Events * 314 AC: Rolph Prester is born to Humfrey Prester and * 335 AC: Knighted with Gerold Lannister * 335 AC: Married to Amarei Rowan * 336 AC: Hugh Prester, first son, is born * 338 AC: Burton Prester, second son, is born * 339 AC: Margot Prester, first daughter, is born * 341-342 AC: Rolph serves in the War of the Exile alongside his father * 342 AC: Father Humfrey Prester dies, Rolph Prester becomes Lord of Feastfires * 344 AC: Ilyn Prester, third son, is born * 354 AC: Crisis at Nettle’s Bounty, Rolph Prester loses his left arm from the elbow and down * 355 AC: Delivering Nightfall and the head of Arryk Harlaw to Ten Towers * 355-357 AC: War of the Burning Brand, Loses his son Burton Prester * 358 AC: Hugh Prester is married to Gysella Roxton * 359 AC: Humfrey Prester, first grandson (son of Hugh), is born * 362 AC: Briony Prester, first granddaughter (daughter of Hugh), is born * 364 AC: Margot Prester is married to Benedar Peckledon * 364 AC: Joy Peckledon, granddaughter (daughter of Margot Prester), is born * 366 AC: Lynora Prester, granddaughter (daughter of Hugh), is born * 366 AC: Third son Ilyn Prester joins the Citadel * 366 AC: Amarei Prester dies after a short period of sickness * 366 AC: Philip Peckledon, grandson (son of Margot Prester), is born * 367 AC: Joss Peckledon, grandson (son of Margot Prester), is born * 370 AC: Rolph Prester is in King’s Landing for the tournament and remain there for some time to present day. Family * His father Humfrey Prester, Lord of Feastfires 291 AC – 342 AC * His mother Ellyn Prester (born Marbrand) 292 AC – 354 AC ** Rolph Prester 314 AC – present ** His wife Amarei Prester (born Rowan) 315 AC – 366 AC *** His son Hugh Prester, Heir to Feastfires 336 AC – present **** Married to Gysella Prester (born Roxton) 336 AC – present **** His grandson Humfrey Prester 359 AC – present **** His granddaughter Briony Prester 362 AC – present **** His granddaughter Lynora 366 AC – present *** Son, Burton Prester 338 AC – 356 AC *** Daughter Margot Prester 339 AC – present **** Married to Benedar Peckledon 335 AC - present **** Granddaughter Joy 364 AC – present **** Grandson Philip 366 AC – present **** Grandson Joss 367 AC – present *** Son Ilyn Prester 344 AC – present Category:House Prester Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi